


She did what???

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character Lucy Heartfilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gray Fullbuster, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Rebel Gray Fullbuster, Rebel Natsu Dragneel, Rebel-AU, Rebels, Translation, Translation Available, Worried Gray Fullbuster, between Lucy and Natsu, not intended to be in any form historically accurate, they are just such sweethearts, translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Princess Lucy wants to marry Natsu, but he has other plans.





	She did what???

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sie hat was???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024104) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie). 



> A German Version is posted under my account on fanfiktion.de (link is in my profile) and here on AO3 (link is above).
> 
> I don't know if this is needed, but Warning for everyone who is easily triggered: There is a mention of a non-con kiss in this fic. Nothing further happens, but I wanted to mention it nontheless, better safe than sorry.

With a vigorous thrust he pushed the girl away, who had just thrown herself at him and kissed him. He gaped at her in complete bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, princess. I’m flattered but unfortunately, I can’t reciprocate your feelings. I think I should go now... Excuse me, please...”

These words seemed to jolt Lucy Heartfilia, princess of the Kingdom of Fiore, out of her frozen state.

“Wait! What does this mean? Natsu, come back! Father promised me that I could choose the one I want to marry and that’s you! What’s wrong with me? You will have everything here your heart desires, I can make you happy! Who doesn’t wish to be a prince and the future king?”

Natsu’d paused for a moment to listen to what the princess had to say but after her outburst he continued walking without looking back, only mumbled one last answer: “All my heart desires? I don’t think so...” And with that he’d turned into the next hallway.

“Natsu Dragneel! Come back right now! You will marry me, this is an order!”, Lucy snapped angrily. “Guards! Bring him back and lock him up in one of the bedrooms until he is in his right mind again!”

 

Natsu, who could still hear these words because of their volume, steps it up a notch and sped up his pace. Luckily he knew his way around the castle because of his frequent visits as weapon supplier of his family’s forge and his secret wanderings during several waiting periods. That way he finally managed to get out of the castle by avoiding most guards and occasionally knocking someone out.

But he wasn’t safe yet, before he could have a break he had to throw his pursuers off.

Fortunately in the alleyways of the town and with the crowd of so many people he was at an advantage.

A few times of sidestepping and several detours later he was finally standing in front of an unremarkable house on the edge of town. But he knew appearances are deceiving, so he looked around a last time to make sure that nobody was watching him and walked into the plain, nearly empty room. It contained only a few old furnishings, among other things a chest which bottom was a hidden trapdoor.

Natsu tapped a well-defined rythm on it to announce himself – two times short, pause, three times short, pause, three times long –, before opening the door and climbing down the ladder to the spacious underground base.

 

“Yo, Salamander!”, his older cousin Gejeel shouted, who was like himself if not here then at the family forge. He had given him the nickname because of Natsu’s bizarre passion of working with heat and open flames. “Why are you here already? Didn’t you have your delivery day today?”

“That’s right, we hadn’t expected you so early. So everything ran smoothly for once?”, Mira asked smiling.

“Hey, Firebug!”, his boyfriend Gray, who had just entered the room, welcomed him too and lovingly enfolded Natsu in his arms. But then he stopped short and stiffened slightly. “Natsu... What happened?”, he asked concerned, but with a little bit steel in his voice so he wouldn’t dare to lie to him. He’d noticed that Natsu was still a bit out of breath and was sweating as if he’d run.

At his question, everyone in the room fixed their gazes on Natsu alarmed.

“I’m sorry, I... I’m afraid that I have to stay here too in the future...”

“What? Why? Not that I wouldn’t be happy to have my boyfriend here with me all the time, but this is a rebel lair! On top of that the one of the Fairy Tail group, that is even more wanted than Blue Pegasus or one of the others. You are undoubtedly one of us but the less obvious contact you have to us the better! The government doesn’t know yet that you’re a member of Fairy Tail, it’s safer for you to continue living at your home.!”

“Not anymore...”, Natsu grumbled.

“What? What do you mean? Why...? What happened?” But as an answer he received only an incomprehensible mumble. “Could you repeat that, please? And this time clearly so that I can understand it, too?”, Gray continued asking. Meanwhile he was drawing little circles on Natsu’s lower back, hoping to comfort him a little. He was really worried about what his pinkie got himself into and after a brief look to the others he knew that they were feeling the same.

Natsu’s family and their forge had been the weapon supplier of the royal castle for a long time, but in secret they were on the side of the rebels, who they supplied regularly with weapons too – just better ones. Natsu had used his delivery days to roam the castle in secret and keep his ears open for new information, which he was often able to get. But his activities weren’t completely safe and every time he was in danger of getting caught.

Natsu took another deep breath before he could finally bring out a coherent answer.

“I was in the castle, in the beginning everything was the same as always. Then there was a maid who lead me into a room and asked me to wait for somebody. I didn’t think anything of it, it wasn’t the first time that someone would’ve wanted to clarify something businesswise in private. But then the princess entered, suddenly threw herself at me, kissed me and told me that she had decided that I would marry her. I pushed her away, told her that I couldn’t reciprocate her feelings and walked away, whereupon she sicked all her guards on me to bring me back and lock me up in a room of the castle. Well... and somehow I managed to throw them off or knock them out and came here because I didn’t know where else to go”, he rattled through his explanation, becoming quieter towards the end.

There was a moment of disbelieving silence. Then...

“SHE DID WHAT???”, shouted Gray outraged with a murderous glint in his eyes. He was possessive on his best days – this definitely wasn’t one after these news. “How could this little... Okay, it’s decided! You’re staying here, I won’t let you out of my sight again! How dare she...?”

The rest of the rebels didn’t seem enthusiastic either and the permanent residents of the lair agreed immediately that Natsu would live with them from now on – his own house would be undoubtedly be watched.

“Hey... Hey, Gray! Look at me! It’s okay, I’m with you now, she doesn’t have me and will not get me, okay? I’m yours, just as you are mine”, tried Natsu to soothe his boyfriend even if he knew that it would only help a little and that they still had some talking to do later. But right now he was contend with the little nod Gray gave him and that his grip on him loosened again so Natsu wouldn’t be completely squished in his arms.

“What a pity that you are already together with Gray. This would’ve been the opportunity! Think about it: The princess marries a rebel, who would become king and therefore give us the final upper hand”, Laxus said with an exaggerated sigh.

It was clear that he didn’t mean this seriously. Nobody of them would want that someone broke another’s heart just to push on their goals. They were a rebel group that stood against the selfish and the people in the ruin driving royal family, but their comradery still would always come first.

Gray had shot a dark look at Laxus after this insinuation but left it with that. He knew that he didn’t really meant it and to start a fight now would mean to let go of Natsu and he definitely wasn’t ready for that.

Instead he pulled his boyfriend in a gentle but equally possessive kiss which Natsu was only too happy to return. They could still worry about princess Lucy and Natsu’s new, little problem later.


End file.
